


Cement Wall

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom, ian and mickey, ian x mickey - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has to break down his walls to let Ian  in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cement Wall

Fortunately for Ian and Mickey Yev had gone to sleep early. It was their turn to put him to sleep and Yev was a good sleeper well usually some nights he was an absolute nightmare and would cry for hours and hours sometimes until two in the morning. So when they put him in his crib and headed to their very welcoming bed they were more than ecstatic. Ian laid on his back his head on a pillow against the headboard, while Mickey crawled in between Ian's legs, which were bended with his feet planted on the bed. And it was these moments they both treasured , although Ian believed Mickey treasured them more than he did because he knew that Mickey's beginning in life, as in their relationship, had been different than his own although eventually it would lead both of them to the same end.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had built a cement wall that surrounded him, he'd built it when he was a child and his father started beating him and his life felt truly unlivable. This wall held strong for years and years sometimes growing stronger and taller when he needed it to. Then the wall weakened it happened when Mickey kissed Ian the first time. The wall started to slowly chip in small fragments and Mickey got bolder as it did. When Mickey came out to his family and father the wall started to crumble until Mickey could see what was on the other side.

 

* * *

 

Now Ian and Mickey were in this present moment Ian laying on Mickey's bed smiling up at him, the same smile he'd see on Ian the first years they were together, that innocent youthful smile Mickey wanted to see on Ian everyday of his life. And Mickey well Mickey he wanted to get lost in Ian's presence wanted to exist within Ian, in a maze that would lead to nowhere trapping him in Ian's essence until the days turned into nights hundreds and hundreds of times. He'd be lost in there never wanting to be found. He'd get weary and the wall would not exist not even the cement powder that it had left. 

None of that mattered right now though. Right now all Mickey wanted to do was touch Ian, so he did, he reached his hand out...

 


	2. Green Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are soulmates basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after 5x12 the thing I will not mention never happened and they're still happily together.

There was a boy and there was green grass and there were stars and the only thing they had in common was this moment. The boy was laying on the grass looking up at the sky he had nothing on his mind in particular although he was starting to wonder how those stars could be so bright yet so far away. There was a slight but very cold breeze hitting Ian's cheeks turning them bright pink but he didn't pay it much mind. He was too busy thinking about the universe (finding the stars too boring) and it's grandeur. He didn't believe in God but he wondered if there was someone or something watching over him creating his destiny. He wondered if falling in love,  finding his soulmate was part of his destiny and ...jeez this was far too deep for a twelve year old but he couldn't help thinking the way he did when his like was so fucked up the way it was. He often thought about his destiny and falling in love because his future was inevitably going to be a happy one he'd make sure of that. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally got to bed Ian was filled with an inexplicable amount of giddiness. He couldn't stop smiling and he wondered if he could just stay like this forever if he could freeze this moment he wouldn't mind that not at all. Mickey touched his leg and took him away from his thoughts and into the present like he often did. In Mickey Ian saw his own youth reflected upon him, he loved that about Mickey, it also terrified him. Right now he loved it though he loved how uninhibited and unafraid they could be with each other after years of being in the closet.

 

Mickey put both his hands on Ian's thighs and moved closer and kissed him and he did it in such a way that it made Ian feel small and alone like they were the only people in the whole universe. Ian liked the idea of that, him and Mickey floating in the darkness of the universe with only the stars to give them light with only each other to keep them warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it xx please leave feedback or constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xx I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. I might do a second part let me know what you think.


End file.
